ARC Dance
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: following on from Lester's announcement. I do not own Primeval. Marley and Jenner are original characters. Please leave a review :)


Marley and Morris pulled up outside the hotel in one of the ARC's black cars. Morris stopped as Marley let out a sigh and put her hand on the door handle to let herself out and slid out of the car her heels clattering as she did.

"Wish me luck."

"Enjoy your evening." Came the gruff reply from the soldier as Marley politely nodded as she shut the car door and turned to face the hotel entrance. Morris pulled away in the car as Marley could only watch sighing and then brushed a crease out of the black dress she was wearing and a strand of wayward hair from her face before starting up the stairs towards the party.

"In a dress, at least I know someone. Now or never." Marley mumbled to herself as she arrived in the ballroom where a party is in full swing. Marley took in the room from the top of the stairs. Abby, Connor and Emily were standing by the bar all with drinks in their hands. Emily was wearing a long yellow dress her hair in a bun. Connor was in a suit. Abby was in a green knee length dress. Very Abby Marley noted to herself as she noticed that Matt was stood nearby with Lester and another lady, seemingly bored. Becker and Jess were dancing. Marley couldn't believe her eyes. Becker was dancing! Jess was wearing a blue knee length dress, her hair in a floral hairband. Becker's tie matching her dress. Marley smiled surprised as she noticed how comfortable the Captain actually looked.

"Not so bad…." She muttered trying to convince herself half-heartedly.

Elsewhere by the bar Emily, Abby and Connor were chatting about anomalies. All taking sips from their drinks. Both Abby and Emily were on the lemonades while Connor was drinking a shandy. The bartender further down the bar. Emily was sat down on a stool while Abby and Connor both stood.

"Only Jenner and Marley to arrive" Abby remarked

"Uh Marley's here Abby. Look…." Emily muttered as she noticed Marley as she started down the stairs and nudged Abby who looked over. Following suit so did Connor as Marley took off her silver shrug she was wearing as she reached the last step.

"Excuse me." Emily said as she stood up from the stool and started to walk over to Marley. Connor seemed surprised. He hadn't expected Marley or Jenner to turn up. In fact he had a bet on it with Abby a bet he had now lost with the appearance of Marley at the party.

"Is that Marley?" Connor asked casually.

"Yes Connor. You owe me a tenner."

"She's wearing a dress."

"Well spotted."

"She looks different," noted Connor as he shrugged and smiled before taking another sip of his drink. "It's a good, brilliant different."

Emily reached Marley and gave her a quick hug as she took in what Marley was wearing. A black dress with white and grey stripes on the top.

"You made it." Emily spoke a sense of lightness in her voice.

"Do I still have time to run away?" Marley answered jokingly as she noticed Emily's stern expression at the start of the sentence.

"No. You look gorgeous Marley."

Marley looked around looking to see if anyone else had noticed her and breathing a sigh of relief when she realised Lester had not yet spotted her.

"Lester hasn't noticed I still have time to escape."

Marley smiled as she courtesies and then Emily grabbed her wrist and led her through the crowd to where Matt and Lester stood. Matt looked shocked as Marley stood uncomfortably before him in a dress. That was one thing he thought he would never see. Marley in a dress. This was madness.

"Marley?" He managed to choke out

"Miss Anderson." Lester acknowledged with a nod.

"Evening."

Matt looked down as Lester inaudibly spoke to the lady beside him. Matt smirks as he looks up and offers Emily his hand.

"May I have this dance Emily?"

Emily took his hand without hesitation

"You may Matt. Enjoy your night Marley."

Matt leads Emily to the floor and starts dancing next to Becker and Jess who nod to them in greeting. Abby and Connor joined the group a couple of seconds later. Marley watches as Becker smiles as he twirls Jess who laughs. Marley watches smiling.

"So is it as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"Surprisingly no." Becker answered with a smirk

"See?" Jess reasoned before Becker continued

"I think the present company I am keeping is the reason for that."

"You're welcome." Jess smiled at the compliment as Becker looked around at their friends.

"Thank you Jess. By the way you look amazing tonight as always."

"Is that the calm and collected Captain Becker complimenting me twice in one night?"

Becker smiled. Only Jess would ask that..

"He is."

Jess grins as he twirls her again.

"You scrub up well too Captain."

The music changed to a slow dance as Lester walked away from Marley to join the dance with the lady in his company. Jenner was standing at the top of the stairs in a tuxedo with a red bow tie watching a smiling, distracted Marley. Marley was standing with her arms in front of her, her hair framing her shoulders as she watched the rest of the team from the edge of the floor. Why hadn't anyone asked her to dance? He thought to himself as he noticed the rest of the team dancing.

"Wow."

Jenner started down the stairs and walked straight towards Marley passing Becker and Jess who smile and then look to Marley. Jess could only imagine Jenner's take on Marley being in a dress. After all none of the team thought she would follow the order let alone turn up in a dress!

"You made it then?" Becker teased as Jenner passed.

"Of course. Enjoy your evening."

Jenner puts his hand on Becker's shoulder as he passes. Matt and Emily glance over to him as he passes. Marley is still standing there when Jenner appears from the crowd in front of her. Marley seems surprised as Jenner takes a bow and she courtesies in response as he holds his hand out for a dance. I loved her first by the Heartland is playing. Marley started to struggle as soon as she realised Jenner's expectations.

"Oh no. I don't dance."

"It's never too late to learn." Jenner countered.

Marley shook her head as Jenner grabs her wrist and started to pull her toward the dancers.

"No way." Marley answered trying to get Jenner's hand off her wrist but finding it was harder than she thought. He wasn't gripping her wrist tightly but tightly enough to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Come on."

"No. I don't dance."

"I'm sure that's not true…" Jenner continued as he shook his head and looked into Marley's sky blue eyes noticing that she was wearing make up in the process. Jenner pulled her to an empty part of the floor and pulled her close as she tried to pull away. Matt watched as he danced with Emily.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"You are lucky I don't have an EMD on me. It's in the other dress."

Jenner smiles as they begin to dance. " You wouldn't use it."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Marley smiled but her eyes seemed serious.

"Ok so maybe you would. You're dancing." Jenner acknowledged as they started a close dance

"That was underhanded Lieutenant."

"Maybe but you won't enjoy yourself if you stand on the edge."

Marley shook her head as she replied. "The edge is safe in this case."

"How is the edge safe?"

"I don't know it just is."

Elsewhere Emily noticed Matt was distracted watching Marley and Jenner closely as they danced a bit further away. Marley seeming to be nervous and slightly out of her comfort zone

"You have no need to worry." Emily thought aloud

"Sorry." Matt immediately apologised when he realised what Emily was referring to. Here she was absolutely gorgeous and he was worrying and Marley and that darn Lieutenant instead. He knew Emily understood the reason behind it but still he felt guilty. Emily was too understanding at times and recently she had been making a lot of allowances for him. Emily could see how much Marley was changing him. He was starting to feel less alone and was more open towards her even mentioning his father in the past few days.

"He's being the perfect gentleman."

"Marley should be rescued from him." Matt answered quickly almost snappy. "Sorry."

"Rescued? Marley can take care of herself she is an Anderson after all."

"Sorry forget I said anything."

Marley shook her head. In her head she was considering all the factors that had led her to be dancing with Jenner. Why hadn't she just stayed home? Why did he have to be so stubborn? There was plenty of women he could have asked to dance at the party willing women at that.

"You are unbelievable Lieutenant. You invite me to this thing as way of an apology then force me to dance."

"You can leave at any time."

"Really?" Marley joked.

"Yes." Jenner answered deadly serious.

"You could have told me that a few minutes ago."

"That's strictly on a need to know basis." Jenner joked back enjoying the face Marley was making at him.

"Is it now?"

"You wouldn't leave me standing alone."

Marley: Oh wouldn't I? I'm under no obligation to dance with anybody.

Jenner: Maybe not but the captain would never let me live it down if you didn't.

Marley: Your problem.

Jenner: Don't be like that.


End file.
